snap snap - peter parker
by gh.stface
Summary: i swear to god you saved me. [tom holland's peter parker] annnklebiters. triggers: various mental illnesses.
1. playlist

where do we go when we go | neck deep

lime street | neck deep

gum | moose blood

left hand free | alt-j

time to pretend | mgmt

saturn | sleeping at last

we might be dead by tomorrow | soko

na na na | my chemical romance

the moon song | karen o

flightless bird, american mouth | iron & wine

dreams | beck

dead leaves and the dirty ground | the white stripes

songs are not in order of the story x


	2. cast

sam desantis as spencer mae.

tom holland as peter parker.

jacob balaton as ned

robert downey jr. as tony stark

zendaya as michelle

laura harrier as liz allen

tony revolori as flash

lower case 100% intended.


	3. one

p data-p-id="1ce8c6ce445527d729b92ce87752ea16"strong'pain, pain, go away... come back another day,' spencer's buds blared into her ears while her black doc martens padded onto the concrete./strong her hands were shoved into a peacoat, black hair down to her chest and bangs across her forehead down to her eyes. a loose gray beanie was on her head, while her eyes were locked down. she just wanted to arrive at school and not really have to deal with anyone that wasn't peter or ned... or maybe michelle. for some reason, she was always hanging around the group. /p  
p data-p-id="e5f8740971798c5f728f53f210a90b92"her jeans were tight like someone in an 80s band, but her socks peeked from the top of the boots. under the peacoat was a red plaid button-up shirt; it wasn't exactly the hottest day outside. it was nearing october, but still the beginning of the new school year. homecoming was coming in a month, which was seriously the last thing that spencer wanted to attend to. though, the 80s theme was pretty fucking cool to her. that was one of her favorite eras, along with the 50/60s. she sniffed, already feeling the autumn breeze started to come, which meant that she was going to get sick. how awesome. /p  
p data-p-id="962b12e4d05907035e42e4799898fa66"'i just want to get one up on life before it kills me.' her lips moved with the song, tapping her fingers against the fabric of the peacoat. she was close to the entrance of the school, bringing her hands up to the leather straps of her backpack, heading into midtown high. it was a technology school, which had nothing to do with her love for photography, but her parents wanted her to be the next tony stark or something. or else, there wouldn't be a reason why she attended a stem school./p  
p data-p-id="0003ca5e9fbc31e4bc950493b496d660"as soon as she started up the steps, she turned off ben barlow's voice, twirling her headphone chord to put into her pocket. pushing her way through the busy halls, she finally reached her locker. fiddling her her lock, she pushed it open, taking off her jacket and started to stack her binders according to the alphabetical order. spencer put her back into the locker as well, grabbing the first couple classes' binders and books to place them in there. she was in her own world, beck playing mentally in her head. /p  
p data-p-id="8db296119cefb249d50776b436ba2a3b""hey spence!" peter's voice was unfortunately loud this morning. in response, all she could give him was a roll of his eyes before slamming her locker. /p  
p data-p-id="efb93445655dc7f2cb23634ca08d3a96"slinging her bag onto her shoulder, she gave peter a faux smile, "you're chirpy this morning," she groaned. /p  
p data-p-id="a469df7cc4bee4b26036af44c1778e04""just in a good mood, that's all. maybe. i don't know." peter laughed softly with a shrug of his shoulders. "take any good pictures this morning?" /p  
p data-p-id="44141dbe6f3415918cc6b78aed0dbb3e"spencer's eyes started to light up. whenever someone mentioned photography, she was completely interested. what she didn't know why how much peter adored her brown eyes seemed to have a glitter spot in them, instead of the slight dull in all other times. photography and horror movies always seemed to make her look alive... and feel alive. /p  
p data-p-id="877db12bff5e5c21c26cd4a6b3c1995a""yeah, i did. the leaves are starting to change color and there is some dew on the grass. this fall is gonna be incredible and beautiful to take photos." a smile came to her pale lips./p  
p data-p-id="a545343c5311cc0c2179822bd54fe054"'just like you,' peter thought to himself, but that was fucking stupid to say out loud. no one knew about his little crush - rather, big crush on her. not even ned. mostly, because ned had a huge mouth and couldn't keep a secret to save his life. he would make some stupid comments. before he had a chance to say anything, ned spoke behind him with a star wars lego in his hand. /p  
p data-p-id="45c053d09d77c118d8495faf91d3e6b5"spencer rolled her eyes again; she wasn't surprised that they weren't stuck like that already. though, she was interested what ned had to say, which caused her to move closer to the three, pushing past the small group of cheerleaders. even though it was a stem school, there was still some sports that peter, ned and herself did not participate in. all she could hear from their whispers were some shit about the death star lego. /p  
p data-p-id="3428d6afc3b0d150b90b963cb034b213""spencer, you wanna go to peter's?" her shoulders shrugged in response to ned. not like she had anything else to do anyways. but peter seemed to move his attention to something else, probably liz. she was gorgeous, but then spencer's attention was no longer on ned's rambling, but on peter from the side. her eyes were glued on him, for what felt like forever but was only a matter of seconds. she secretly wished that she was in the one he was staring at. but they were friends. /p  
p data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p data-p-id="b3dcf3d962dc9d47ddd0f5cb7a3d2441"friends don't let friends fall in love with each other. even if they already were, they weren't going to say anything. the bell rang to interrupt both staring moments and ned's ramble, "see you guys at lunch," spencer smiled, giving the two a wave. peter's gaze moved from liz and to spencer, almost giving her the same stare, but with a smile instead, but she wasn't looking at that point, already heading to calculus./p 


	4. two

**lunch came more quickly than spencer had expected it too.** once the bell rang to signal the break, she jumped to her feet, heading to locker to grab her home lunch. she wasn't a huge fan of school food; something she learned almost a few weeks into her high school career. grabbing the small vintage tin lunch box, she headed toward the cafeteria. it was easy to find ned, since he was doing something silly, but her eyes almost always found peter before anyone else.

today he was wearing a plaid button up with a sweater over it. he looked adorable, cuddly and he had sweater paws once in a while, which was a weakness to spencer. a smile came to her face when she noticed peter staring in her direction, but when she waved, he didn't move. then, she turned to see liz putting up the homecoming banner. a ping in her heart was tight, going down into her stomach. she no longer felt hungry, but she moved to sit next to michelle, slightly away from the two boys.

"you guys are weird," michelle peeped, only making spencer laugh. she was right. sure, liz knew that peter existed since they were on the trivia team together, but how in the world were they to know each other beyond that. spencer pretty knew everything about peter and so did he. he was the one to slip out of his window to hold her while she cried at night. he was the one to play with her hair while she cried herself to sleep. he was the one who would put an ice pack onto her eye, or any part of her body when her body where her father would place bruises on. but, what did he do for liz? did spencer even want to know?

"limerence," spencer's voice was mumbled, but enough for the others to hear. ned looked over and peter gave her a 'what the fuck' face. her brown hues eyes rolled, looking over at the pair, "limerence. a noun. the state of being infatuated with another person."

that was definitely the definition of what described spencer about peter, and secretly what he was about her. "okay, shakespeare," peter shook his head just a bit, giving her a playful smile. all spencer did was stick her tongue out at the male, starting to eat her fruit that she packed.

"i like her." michelle smiled, keeping her tone toward peter and ned. all the black haired female could do was blush and look down at her lunch. there was nothing romantic between michelle and spencer, but knowing that she made that remark to peter must've met something, right? or was she just overthinking again, which was her speciality.

"we like her too. hence why she's still around." peter's lips curled into a smile, hoping that would cause her to look up at him. his hope was right: she picked up her head to look over at the pair for a second, before moving her gaze over to peter. a bright blush came to her pale cheeks. there probably wasn't anything about the comment... at all.

"also," peter began, "i'd walk home with you, spence, but i got the stark internship right away after school. i should be home around seven or something." his shoulders danced a shrug.

there was small drop of her heart into her stomach as she heard his words. that was the best part of the day was when they walked home together since they lived so close. all she could do was play it off like she didn't give a fuck. before saying anything, she was cut off by the bell.

saved by the bell, again.

"i'll just see you when you get home since i'm gonna meet up with ned there. no problem." her shoulders shrugged before standing up and throwing away her trash, "see ya then." spencer smiled a bit, heading to her locker to put back her tin box. her mind was preoccupied with peter, which wasn't new, but it seemed to be worse with the 'we like her, too' comment. all she wanted to do was skip the rest of the day and hide in her bed. that wasn't going to happen, though she headed to chemistry anyways, something that she couldn't have a boy on her mind. there was a quiz.


	5. three

p data-p-id="994c75551d5c22840ab1ea55a9f8fedc"strongspanish was the last class of the day,/strong and she actually shared that with peter. it wasn't a good thing, since whenever peter spoke spanish, she could feel her heart speeding up and her stomach turning... and feel however anastasia felt in those nasty novels her mom read. spencer's chin was rested onto her hand, looking at peter from behind as she started to gaze off into la la land when he started to answer the next question. see, spanish was the hardest thing that she could ever learn, even french was easier to her. /p  
p data-p-id="a23ef6d6fa0cd04cf076cc8fa313f700""¿qué haces después de la escuela, señor parker?" the professor spoke, choosing peter out of the crowd of students who were lost in translation, but peter was doodling something. he wasn't exactly paying attention. at least the other students were attempting to. /p  
p data-p-id="339668169c486337ab431564403a6e2e""tengo una pasantía con señor stark. entonces, probablemente va a estudiar." peter's shoulders shrug at response, not even looking at the professor who asked the question. but once he was done talking, he dropped his pencil onto the notebook. /p  
p data-p-id="2de0b1956cf38bd27e6e16440625b61d""liar." someone muttered allowed, causing the other students to laugh. spencer's expression changed, offended for peter. she knew he wasn't a liar, since she heard the stories and especially when he had to leave for berlin. she was there through it all. but, she was curious what in particular mr. stark was having him do. /p  
p data-p-id="fb4f3f8d4370957bed702e8829d30de5""hey!" the professor snapped at the student, causing everyone to stop in their laughter, "¡en español!" /p  
p data-p-id="d48b2e2d3e6eaab9b44e16223732014b"spencer's eyes rolled - oh great, even professor is in on the joke, or even allowing the bullying to continue on. this was such a great school. peter's fingers ran through his auburn locks, trying not to seem upset with the situation, but he definitely was. the raven haired female frowned, pushing her teeth forward to bite down on the delicate skin of her lower lip. though, as soon as the bell rang for 2:45, peter seemed to hop up on to his feet and make his way outside before anyone could stop him. /p  
p data-p-id="859d09d738c5d9315a6071b13b47098b"maybe he wanted to go away from everything: the students, the professor, everyone who didn't to seem to have an ounce of faith in him. but, spencer knew that tony stark saw something in him. but what were they doing exactly in that time frame? peter never gave her or ned the details. grabbing her binder, she headed to her locker. as she was about to open her locket, ned had creeped up behind her with a hey./p  
p data-p-id="f5c79b0ff4182e1088d57ebde0f78cb0""fuck!" she growled, turning around to see her friend. her hands placed onto his chest, lightly patting, "do me a favor, ned, and don't do that again." her lips curled into a faux smile with her teeth. turning back around, she grabbed her books and binders for homework. she was always organized, unlike her two friends who just shoved papers and shit into the books. /p  
p data-p-id="04a6db91b322c62feee59df10f90f386""sorry, but i was seeing when you wanted to go to peter's? i know he gets off of stark's internship around six, and we said we'd meet him there so i was wondering if you wanted to meet at like five-thirty?" ned started to ramble, but spencer's attention was on getting her books and binders into the bag. putting her canon onto her neck, she nodded her head, giving him a smile./p  
p data-p-id="f0d8926ca852ae84b03ee67d14f85e67""sounds perfect." she closed her locker, "did you see peter in the hall at all? he literally rushed to get the fuck outta here. just wanted to make sure he's okay." spencer's shoulders danced a shrug, scratching her head./p  
p data-p-id="c801b093b7465f002afba29ff11dd6ee""no, i didn't." ned made a face, "maybe didn't want to be late for the bus?" /p  
p data-p-id="d49a9530daf9eaa14bce98fef7f574af""who knows." spencer mumbled, giving him a wave before heading out toward the doors. before she could exit, flash moved forward to walk in front of her with his specific smirk. he wanted something. her eyes rolled, "flash... what do you want?" /p  
p data-p-id="4671549c9ecbd3a624efc369e184483c""i'm dj-ing liz's party this weekend. it's invite only. and i'm giving you an invite." flash tried his best flirt antics on her, but he was far from spencer's type. /p  
p data-p-id="636c66e5384978d1d4e25ad00851d3b5""parties aren't my thing. thanks, though. sure there will be other ladies there for you." spencer frowned, pretending that she was sad, which she totally wasn't. flash was one of peter's main bullies, for no reason at all. /p  
p data-p-id="026db7aac260f13d2ee8e601d4f7d9bf""my eyes are only for you, baby." he purred, giving her a spark up her spine in disgust. was this guy actually serious? walking away from flash, all she did was give him a thumbs up. spencer put her ear buds back into her ears to complete avoid what else flash had to say. finding a song to start her walk home and bus ride with was easy: i think i smell a rat by the white stripes, her favorite band. /p  
p data-p-id="2d957bad850e839bc31eede09216a0e2"going through her phone, she decided to send a text to peter, since he didn't exact say bye to her or even give her a smile before abruptly leaving after class. /p  
p data-p-id="5afb7d3d5366098c442f3b8cf289bd99"spencer, 2:57 pm: hope you're okay since you left class so quickly. see you soon. x /p  
p data-p-id="80ff891f2185f1bb7a41e9ffd7a0269b"peter read her message, but didn't respond right away since he was getting his favorite sandwich before going off and doing his 'internship'. after getting his sandwich, he replied:/p  
p data-p-id="eb6cca6a4b4c9654cd27797aeb91067e"peter, 3:05 pm: see ya then! br /br /br /p  
p data-p-id="ab96dc67271ac5dd32bb103dca4c7f20"time seemed to past quickly as she was finishing up her chemistry homework, hearing her alarm set for 5:15 pm. she jumped, forgetting that she had set the alarm to head over to peter's. she was excited to see him, of course, but more so excited to watch the two geek over the death star lego that they were planning to build. spencer liked legos, but she knew that she was going to be doing some homework while they were stuck in the universe. /p  
p data-p-id="aa3204939be3e8263755ff97674c4800"grabbing her backpack filled with her homework that she needed to do, she put her earphone back into her ear. she wasn't like peter: she didn't have to sneak out to see peter, since her mother was in love with the boy and her father was too busy drinking at the bar down the street. "going to see peter, again?" her mother cooed, giving her daughter a bright smile. /p  
p data-p-id="70eef5ebc03b2b657932eb5d2fd88fa5""yeah, i'll text you when i'm heading home." spencer gave her mother a smile, before heading out the door and toward the apartment complex down the street where peter had lived in. putting the other earbud into her ear, mgmt blaring into her ears. /p  
p data-p-id="1fd962bb4169e689d905a41c87115dd5"her head bobbed to the beat, mouthing the words. queens was always interesting at night, but she was in the 'nicer' part, if there was one. looking both ways before crossing, she walked toward the apartments, going up the steps before knocking on the door. "hey, may!" she greeted, taking out her earbuds and putting them into her peacoat pocket, giving the woman a hug. /p  
p data-p-id="3d49b1516db35e0d19c162cf2a23ebcb"may had always been a parent-like figure to spencer, but almost like the cool mom in mean girls. she never wanted to seem too motherly for peter, since raising kids wasn't her forte. "peter's not back yet, but ned's in his room playing with legos. i'm making dinner!" /p  
p data-p-id="fe3700b39fc261a0c9159feb9b3c02d8""sounds perfect, may." spencer laughed softly, putting her jacket onto the coat rack after removing her back pack. carrying it to the bedroom, she opened it, giving a smile to ned. /p  
p data-p-id="f0433bcb044331bcb57a6e3565ccaafe"the two started to get to work on the death star since she felt bad that he was going to be doing it alone for a moment. with a sigh, she looked at the time on her phone, 7:23 pm. "he's late," ned spoke up, not even looking at the time. shrugging their shoulders, they started to get back on the lego. /p  
p data-p-id="3354baac9e729eda27d37aab4175715a"a few more minutes passed and the window started to glide open. the two raised their brow, looking over at the window before spiderman started to make his way into peter's bedroom. before ned opened his mouth, spencer put her hand onto his lips to shut him up. spiderman moved across the ceiling slowly, using his web to close the door. jumping down onto the floor, the two friends stood up, watching spiderman to remove his his mask. the death star fell from ned's hold, gaining a groan from spencer./p  
p data-p-id="f493ec3f305986da7ba3563c521f9a39"to their dismay, it was peter. /p  
p data-p-id="8703e3691849034e78e2503a486365c7"peter fucking parker./p  
p data-p-id="4845a64af506ce0e29613d38e93101ed""no fucking way," spencer mumbled./p  
p data-p-id="b9c851e9af099bcfe03ac3231146a240""you're the spiderman?!" ned broke out, before peter pressed the spider button on his suit to watch it 'uncling' to his body and onto the floor./p  
p data-p-id="9c9e4c269d6638ae9318c5a63873c5ef""no, i'm not! this is just a costume! i'm not!" peter tried to stop them from thinking anything more, before the two made it clear that they weren't buying his bullshit. "just don't tell aunt may, please." he pleaded before the door opened./p  
p data-p-id="af2a29cd30f26bbdb7c4c142190082e9""oh! didn't see you come in!" may greeted, moving her hand to get some smoke away from her, "turkey's dead. lets get thai. ned, spence, wanna come?"/p  
p data-p-id="e71f72966960e910a7f262845ab86b78""i'd love -" the two began to spoke, before peter had cut them off./p  
p data-p-id="f41fe6866cba7dffa3edebba27072f2f""he's got a thing. and you know spencer, studying." /p  
p data-p-id="ac8e17dfe4806f03858f3e9be393d7f2""you should probably put some clothes on." may laughed before closing the door. peter grabbed a large gray sweater from the floor to put over his torso, that one would not expect peter parker to have. spencer was a tad sad, but that was her being a hormonal teenager. /p  
p data-p-id="a1a405e1c12bc46f4f86079e2fae8803""so, you're spiderman?" spencer asked, getting a nod and a shoulder shrug from peter./p  
p data-p-id="87f494ae553310347f45509815fbc2e4""yeah, you could say that." he mumbled, before going to the door to have them both exist. /p  
p data-p-id="4d51c041a20f32ddd73723e3efb4bee9""so, how do you do this and the stark internship?" ned asked, but spencer wasn't common sense stupid like ned was. she figured this was the stark internship. /p  
p data-p-id="187cbdd6acb6374c7e6985bd85cdd95b""this is the stark internship." peter's eyes widened./p  
p data-p-id="9b594861e0db16ef77d576e53cbf5779""ohhh!" ned finally put the two and two together. /p  
p data-p-id="602609837f47320f6224596273086674"once ned stepped out, spencer stopped before leaving, "kinda mad you didn't tell me before, but it's fine. nice abs." she smirked, gently tapping his abdomen. a blush came to his cheeks, looking down before watching her leave. /p  
p data-p-id="ed92248fbd1f945c0898736061627353""you got clothes on, yet?" may yelled, waiting cleaning up the kitchen while the two friends left for the night. /p 


	6. four

p data-p-id="4d7e5c2769ca6cd42b7890e81acdf687"strongwalking into school with ned and peter/strong, spencer raised a brow when they started talking about the night prior. they stopped in their tracks, seeing the aftermath of flames from the fire that was started across from the infamous sandwich shop that peter had introduced her last year. it was crazy to see it in a different shape since her first entrance. plus, that was the time she figured out that she loved peter parker, with everything in her. /p  
p data-p-id="2f50631e28d7ec208b65ccd678bf89ef""i gotta tell ya, this sandwich place... it's great! best in queens!" peter exclaimed, almost running off the train with spencer, hand in hers just to make sure they wouldn't get separated from the after work and after work traffic. /p  
p data-p-id="cc2dcdb1eb2d6800923f7d7eed736a7e"she didn't buy it, "peter, every place you tell me about is the best or great. is this really the best in queens?" she laughed, following him wherever he was leading her. just for a moment, she felt like peter was christian and she was satine. running around the top of the stage instead of walking toward the sandwich shop in the middle of queens. /p  
p data-p-id="3472db346ad721a92b880753395fccdd""i'm sure. certain." he laughed, before taking removing her hand. her stomach flipped at the lose of touch, putting her hand into her pocket of her sweater. peter opened the door for her, which she thanked him in return. blinking, she looked around the kind of dump, but guy fieri pretty much had shows about this kind of shit, right?/p  
p data-p-id="bccb47e26925b6112b9010fcdd07eba6"spencer didn't say anything since she could tell that this was family based, and she knew how important family was in this part of town. that wasn't a line she was going to cross just yet. she went over to the cat that was sitting on the counter, starting to pet it. there was a conversation going on with the cashier and the sandwich maker in spanish, but she wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. /p  
p data-p-id="6a4a29c5a978b77d5cd1e5b583059c38""¿cómo está tu hija, eh?" peter smirked, sticking his tongue out from his lower lip. though, spencer knew what he was saying. there was a mix of feelings going on in her chest: a. slight jealousy, but she knew that peter was being a smart-ass if anything. b. turned on, from the change in language. she always had a thing for men (sometimes women) who were able to speak another language fluently and confidently. /p  
p data-p-id="49dc2af4669a729833f4f7825d59a858"but before anyone could notice the bright red look on her face, she turned back to the cat, placing a kiss onto its tiny head. spencer ordered her sandwich, pointing to one of the top ones that they make. she pretty much insisted on paying, but peter had already had his money out and ready for the two. "you son of a bitch," she laughed, going to grab her sandwich from the sandwich maker, giving him a smile. /p  
p data-p-id="ba3fb66340eebcb31c735d5cef73f47e""he's a keeper, mama," the cashier spoke, giving spencer a smile and nod. her face grew a bright pink, looking at him, not exactly sure what to say. peter shrugged his shoulders at the exchange before tilting his head to the side. his hand moved to grab spencer's, a smile on his lips. her heart stopped, since this felt a little different than the other times. but overthinking was her forte./p  
p data-p-id="c8c7730f765c966c346cfe6b4e2a8d89""whoa, you were here?" spencer mumbled, looking at the clean up crew and fire fighters going to work. her heart stopped in his beat, thinking about all the other times that she had been here with peter besides that first time. tears almost found her eyes, shocked at what happened, "is he okay?" /p  
p data-p-id="b469194c16056093b273adc03e94ceeb""who? no, you could have died." ned butted in. peter made a face that he was clear to what he had said, but looked over at spencer to give her a nod. spiderman saved the cashier and owner of the place and he wanted to make sure that she knew that. when spence was worried, it was scary. her anxiety was on another level and she was completely frantic and shaking. /p  
p data-p-id="2fb8b1a756bc7eba9492ea43227abe22"the three walked inside in silence, looking around for a minute before spencer went to her locker beside peter's. her eyes moved to look over at him, staring at just the normal everyday things that he was doing. she was so in love with him, it was almost sickening. he saw her demons and she saw his, that had to mean something. a fellow student's locker slammed, getting her back to reality. her eyes blinked, jumping a bit before getting her books for the rest of the first half of the day. "see you in p.e., peter?" she mumbled, closing her own locker. /p  
p data-p-id="5a2a803d849b4f7f279b89269be0da94"gym was another class they shared together, plus it was always nice to see him in shorts and a t-shirt. lately, he had been into the exercise more than usual, and there was something required by the state, so that had to interesting. the only problem was that liz and flash shared it with them, which could only be so many things, but ned was there for comedic relief probably. /p  
p data-p-id="809edcf72cb358fbbb89cbf4dfaa379a"peter smiled, closing his locker and met her gaze. their chocolate hues molded together like some willy wonka candy bar, and spencer could melt in his chocolate river. "i'll see you there, spence." his hand moved to hit the top of his book, a small blush coming to his cheeks before turning on his heel and heading to chemistry./p  
p data-p-id="64af610ca814bb4dd033cc2d33fa2e1f"it was weird - there was nothing new about spencer that could make him blush like that. her hair was up, rather than down. she wore black skinny jeans and a loose white v-neck with 'you are my peach, you are my plum' embroidered on the top left side chest, with her doc martens. it looked like she had just had a long day of shooting nature if anything. she wasn't liz who looked perfect every second of the day. /p  
p data-p-id="030f93205cd3634f16fe8404a4f92f51"but, maybe that's what peter loved most about her. she hardly tried and she looked incredible./p 


End file.
